Blood Lust
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Living life as an immortal being was great at the beginning, but she had to watch friends, family, and lovers die before her. She searched for way to end her life, and figured the best way was to just stop feeding entirely. Either she would die or blood lust would take its hold causing her to slaughter anyone or anything in her path. Featuring Domvampire!Anna, and some smut.


Dawn rose above the horizon bringing about the new day. Tiny rays of light peaked through the drawn curtains of a dark room. One of the occupants of a large bed laid awake sleep unattainable due to the person's conditions, and the desire to never take her eyes off her slumbering partner. All the memories of what happened only a few hours ago came to the forefront of the woman's mind. Her teal eyes grazed every inch of the half naked laying inches beside. She made her mission to memorize every curve of the porcelain white. Her eyes finally rested upon two nearly heal puncture marks in the middle of a yellowing bruise.

Anna reached out grabbing an object that hung around the sleeping beauties neck. She toyed with the cross feeling the coolness between her fingers. Letting the cross go the silver tip touched the swell of her breast and her partner shiver at the touch. The vampire smirked to herself showing just a hint of fang atop of her red lips. Letting out a soft sigh she wondered how some monster like her managed to take an innocent church girl to her darken chambers. Getting up the vampire left the bed chambers for the bathroom. An unnecessary room for someone who roamed the land of the dead. It served a more nostalgic purpose and for her 'meals' to clean themselves up after the feeding.

Running her hands through the tufts of her strawberry blonde bed hair Anna met her reflection. The daunting her ring from her iris was gone until the next time she needed to feed. Eying the bathtub Anna bit her bottom lip and figured the owner of the house would not mind if took a dip. Turning on the hot water Anna waited for the tub to fill. Picking up one of the many bottles Anna could not contain the smile as she found a bottle of lavender bubble soap. Squirting some in As the water rose higher she skimmed her hand along creating small ripples riding along the edge. Once filled to her liking Anna stepped in and took a seat. Relaxing her mind began to drift when she first the blonde goddess.

* * *

The vampire had all, but given up on her life before meeting blonde goddess lying in her bed. Living a life immortal was great at the beginning, but she had to watch friends, family, and lovers die before her. She searched for way to end her life, and figured the best way was to just stop feeding entirely. Either she would die or blood lust would take its hold causing her to slaughter anyone or anything in her path.

Two months had gone by, and Anna still refused to feed the monster growling in the pit of her stomach demanding blood. She avoided the day where her insatiable needs were the strongest. Her senses being more acute than a humans were in overdrive due to the lack of nourishment. Anna was able to smell the morning cinnamon of someone tooth paste making her mouth water. If someone ran past their heartbeat would echo within Anna's mind taunting her. She could hear the rushing of blood like a waterfall begging her to drown herself in its wonders. Even the softest of touches sent chills down Anna's spine causing her breathing become shallow.

Month three came around and Anna could feel herself on the brink of death. Her movements where sluggish, her once teal eyes hollow clouded in red, and she could feel the shadow of death following her. The vampire found herself in a graveyard the irony did not pass her by at all. A dark shallow chuckled escaped Anna lips. "It would figure that the place I was created will become my death bed."

Taking a seat upon the cold wet ground Anna relaxed leaning her head on a tombstone. She blinked her vision still clouded by only red become blurrier by the second. Before the darkness took its hold Anna saw a figure. A glowing white aura encasing the person, who was dawn nothing but white, and a cross around the angel's neck. With one last smile Anna passed out falling to the ground.

The flicking of light broke through the darkness and Anna opened her eyes no longer seeing red. After allowing her vision to adjust, the vampire rose from her spot finding herself in dimly light room. "I'm not dead?" she asked herself. Running her hands over what she was sitting on she discovered it to be a bed. Clicking her tongue upon the roof of her mouth she tasted the metallic iron of fresh blood. Worry struck her as she tried to recount how she managed to get blood, despite her passing out.

A squeak alerted her of a presence leaping off the bed Anna went beside the door to wait for the stranger. The opened upon the wall a shadow danced and the person had an object in their hand. Anna pounced crashing them both to the ground. Pinning the person to the floor Anna gazed upon her prey, but did not expect what she saw. Icy blue eyes meet hers that showed concern and relief. Blonde locks laid out upon the floor underneath the strangers head. Anna could make out small near invisible freckles on her the person darkening cheeks.

Anna suddenly felt hungry at the sight of red blush coating the pale skin. Running her tongue over her sharp fangs she tasted her own blood. The vampire lowered her head into the crook of the persons neck gaining a whiff of lavender, and chocolate. Running her nose along the blonde's throat she gave it a quick lick testing the waters. Her ears perked at the sound of a groan coming from the depths of her prey's throat. Anna withdrew for a second her sense's drowned in nothing more than lust, but the tiniest voice of reason called her back to reality. She may be a monster that dwells in the night and shadows, but she had manners.

Meeting those arctic blue eyes that showed no hint of fear Anna asked for permission. In the silence the woman nodded. Anna went back, without wasting any more time sank her fangs in the tender flesh receiving a breathy moan in respond. The blood flooded into her mouth as she lapped up the tantalizing fluid. Every swallow she exchanged what she took by replacing it with the endorphins in her saliva causing her meal to become enveloped in euphoric bliss.

Continuing to drink she heard the labored breaths of the woman who was in throes of pleasure. Once soft moans grew heavier and louder as she reaches a climax from the high. Anna withdraws from the woman's neck realizing just how far she allowed her blood lust to take her. Cupping the woman's pale cold cheek Anna breathed out, "Sorry."

"It's okay," the woman simply smiled, "Glad you're feeling better."

Anna titled her head confused by the awkward situation. "You know what I am?"

"Yeah, insatiable," she laughed.

The vampire rolled her eyes, and pouted at the remark.

Still weak from the blood loss the woman sat up getting a better look at the redhead vampire. Holding her hand out she introduced, "Elsa."

Taking the hand in question Anna noticed the wrap. "Anna." A question formed on Anna's tongue, but she wondered if she dared to ask. "Um, why would save me? I'm a monster."

"'Cause everyone deserves a chance at life," a warm smile curved Elsa's lips. "Besides I just couldn't leave someone as pretty as you in a graveyard," Elsa added meekly.

Anna was speechless for the most part no one had been so kind to the vampire. Most people only ever want her so they could become one or have tried to kill her. Anna pounced Elsa not for blood, but in a warm embrace. "Thanks for the _meal_, and everything else."

"Um . . . if you ever need another _meal _you're welcome to my neck any time," Elsa offered.

"Thank you for the offer. I'll remember for the next time." Anna lied to the blonde having a rule against feeding from the same person twice.

After their first meeting, Anna could not find anyone else like Elsa. The vampire carved the blonde even when she feed off of others. They just didn't have Elsa's taste or the way she sounded after the first time. One day Anna could no longer take it, and went in search for the blonde starting with the graveyard. She spent the day wondering the streets following the scent that had entrapped her sense of smell for days. Yet, as the hours waned by Anna began to lose hope of finding the blonde.

Dark clouds imprisoned the once clear day bringing forth the night that emulated the vampire sorrow filled mood. Then, across the street she caught sight of a platinum braid in the down pour. Rushing over with inhuman speed she managed to grab Elsa's hand forcing her into an alley. Meeting her icy blue eyes once again Anna did not waste time and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The blonde kissed back with just as much passion as the vampire. Anna's hands began to wonder one over the bare legs underneath Elsa's skirt, and the other entrapped in those glorious blonde locks.

The vampire ran her fangs over Elsa's bottom lips gaining a moan as she entered her mouth. Tasting the blood from the cut sent Anna back into a primal thirst for the woman's blood. Anna pulled away kissing her way along Elsa's jaw down to her neck where she could hear the blonde quicken pulse. "M-m-maybe, we s-should t-take this e-else w-where?" Elsa gasped.

Anna could tell that she was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. "Right out of the rain."

"My apartment is in this building. If you need to-" blush coated her cheeks as she trailed off, "feed."

"Sure," Anna nodded flashing fang. She laughed mischievous at how deep Elsa's blush had grown. Anna took Elsa's hand going into the apartment the vampire followed the scent of the woman.

"The next one on the left," Elsa informed. Arriving Anna dropped the blonde's hand allowing her to unlock the door. Once inside Anna locked the door behind them. Most of the time the vampire would take in the sights of the room, but her main focus was to drink in the sight of the goddess before her. Elsa lead the vampire to her room that was when Anna took her control.

Shoving Elsa to the bed the vampire hovered over the blonde. Taking those luscious pale lips between hers she felt Elsa return it. Asking for entrance the vampire deepened the kiss probing every inch of the woman's mouth loving the taste. Anna relished in the deep sultry moan that ripped through Elsa's throat. Tugging on Elsa's blouse she demanded that it be removed. Elsa complied removing the article of clothing it landed to the floor. Anna smiled seeing the blue lace bra and a cross around Elsa's neck. _Figures I __wind up taking an__ innocent church __girl __as my prey. _ Seeing the porcelain skin bared to her Anna tackled the blonde pinning her to the soft downy bed. The strawberry blonde pressed her knee between the others leg gaining another groan.

Skimming her nose down Elsa's throat Anna kept going not wanting that kind of feeding . . . yet. Slipping her hand behind the blonde the vampire unhooked her bra releasing her breast. While Anna continued to kiss and suck on Elsa's pulse point, but never taking a bite her right kneading the blondes left breast. Anna kissed her way down to the unattended one biting and licking her erect nipple. Hearing the soft pants of her lover Anna smiled against the soft skin. "Anna please," the vampire heard the blonde beg. "I need you-" she trailed off.

Anna could see the embarrassment on Elsa's face. She kissed the girl granting her a second of solace. Parting before Elsa could deepen Anna went up to her ear. Licking the shell she asked naughtily, "What do you want, Elsa?"

"I need you – oh god- lower. Please Anna," she pleaded.

Anna complied sliding off Elsa's skirt and matching blue panties off in one go. The vampire went further towards the goal in question kissing the blonde's stomach. The closer Anna got the shallower Elsa breath grew. The strawberry blonde bypassed her target receiving a disgruntled groan from the other female. Anna smirked deviously nipping Elsa's inner thigh teasingly.

"Dammit, Anna," Elsa growled.

Deciding to give what the woman desired Anna placed her face in front of Elsa's throbbing core. She could smell the sweet scent of arouse coming of and the lust overtook the vampires sense as she dove in giving the sensitive bud a tentative lick. A low hiss of pleasure came from Elsa as Anna took her clit between her teeth and sucked driving the woman mad in ecstasy.

"So close," Elsa whispered, writhing in pleasure.

Anna already knew this as true she could practically smell the woman's climax nearing. Dipping two finger's into her wet core Anna moved at a steady pace into Elsa's bucking hips. Finding that special spot the vampire curls her fingers. A cry rings through the silence as Elsa reaches her peak. Anna lapped up the juices from her lover as Elsa calmed from the orgasm.

Coming back to Elsa's side the two shared another kiss. Elsa still worn from sexual activity. The vampire cuddled up beside Elsa who in turn wrapped her arms around Anna's waist. Placing a kiss upon Anna's forehead and fell asleep. Unable to fall asleep Anna stroked Elsa's blonde locks enjoying the warmth coming from the woman.

* * *

Anna had no idea that was Elsa's first time doing anything inmate, but the blonde was more than happy to allow the vampire to fulfill her own needs. After the encounter Anna decided to return not just for a bite, but for friend as well. Towel drying her hair Anna wrapped another around her person. Exiting the bathroom her eyes found Elsa wrapped in a robe. Disappointed that once plagued that gorgeous face was replaced with happiness at the sight of vampire. "I thought you let," Elsa admitted shyly.

"Nah, I never got that _meal_ you promised," Anna replied, kissing those lush lips before her.

Elsa chuckled, "You really are insatiable aren't you?"

"Indeed I am," Anna winked, pulling on the tie of Elsa's robe. The fabric pooled around Elsa's feet and Anna led the blonde back to the bed to enjoy a quick morning snack.

* * *

A/N: Yep, a simple little vampire story from little old me. As much I love the idea of vampire!Elsa, I really wanted to do domvampire!Anna. Plus some pointless and poorly written smut cuz vampires and smut go hand in hand. I ought have updates on some of my stuff sometime next week lack of motivion and school kicked my ass. Leave a review if you wish, but it's not required.


End file.
